With Topaz Eyes
by Miss Amy Lynn
Summary: Bella and I were both on the couch in my room; her heart was no longer beating. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred and a scowl had formed on her lips. “Do you remember, now?” she said, her icy words filled with venom.
1. Giving In

**author's note: this is a story that will probably seem played out at first, but i will find some ways to twist it into unusuality (if that's a word). i hate cliches on fanfiction. this chapter is set in two point-of-views. i think when you read it you will soon find out which ones they are. AU to Twilight. this is kind of a short chapter. sorry.**

**disclaimer: if you think i own twilight, then you need some help. i own nothing, you hear? NOTHING! -sob-**

* * *

He was shockingly beautiful, but in an almost fierce, scary kind of way. Somehow, I was drawn to him like a moth to a lamppost. I couldn't control myself anymore. Those hypnotizing black irises were sucking me into a trance until I couldn't think straight. 

"Come with me," the boy said in a honey-sweet, smooth-as-butter voice. It all felt like a dream where a beautiful angel was descending from the heavens to lead me away into a new mysterious world. He didn't take his eyes away from mine for a second, and without my notice, suddenly we were outside. I felt incoherent and found that I couldn't form a thought, let alone a sentence. I was completely dazed and just kept on following him. It didn't matter where we were going, or that I didn't know this boy at all. I just knew that I had to follow him.

An immeasurable amount of time passed by and we were in the woods just outside the campus' edge. Everything about this stranger intoxicated me; his smell, his voice, his breath, his eyes…He was seducing me until I had no idea what was going on. However, the desire to run was far from my mind. He didn't scare me, he only sparked my interest.

He closed the space between us in two long strides, backing me up against a tree. In the back of my brain I wondered how we had gotten past the teachers and faculty to get out here alone, but all traces of thought escaped my brain when he touched me. I was so lost in his eyes that I only vaguely felt his hand brush across the side of my neck, pushing my hair back. I felt my pulse quicken and my breathing pick up speed. Nothing that was happening seemed real. Without breaking my gaze, the mysterious boy slowly bent his head down to my exposed throat. I closed my eyes and felt his cool breath trickle past my skin, shivering in the process. I felt completely at ease, even though I had a nagging feeling inside that something was wrong.

He paused for a moment, as if in deep thought, before plunging a set of intensely sharp razors piercing through my skin like tissue paper.

I had never experienced such a pain in all of my life, and yet I couldn't find the will to scream. I couldn't move or make a sound; I just stood there, barely aware of what was happening to me. It was like my attacker had shut off all of my senses. Everything around me felt like a blur, and I could only concentrate on the sharp, intense pain in my neck.

I started to see blackness closing in around the outside of my vision and I knew the lightheadedness would follow soon afterwards. I was only faintly aware that this boy was slowly killing me, mostly because of the excruciating pain that he was causing. I was probably losing a lot of blood, but I didn't feel any drip down my neck. I wondered why he decided to stab me with a razor blade, and why his head was still bent over the wound. It was all very odd. But I couldn't do anything but let him murder me. I felt helpless and weak and a little dizzy, but the hypnosis set in from his eyes still hadn't worn off yet. I felt no fear.

In the blink of an eye, I felt a quick, jagged shot of extra pain where the blade was cutting into my neck, as if the wounds were getting ripped open wider. The last thing I was alert enough to sense was a blur of impossibly-fast motion and an ear-deafening crack. After that, I slid into unconsciousness- a quiet, peaceful world in my head that, to my advantage, washed away every trace of agonizing pain from my awareness. For all I knew then, I was dead.

-:-

A thousand thoughts were going through my head, but only one protruded the rest- the thought of how exquisitely amazing her blood would feel dripping down my throat. 90 years of resistance and hard work, all crashing down because of one, unimportant human girl. It was like she was a demon sent from my own personal hell sent to ruin me. I tried to force myself to think of Carlisle and Esme and everyone else, but I couldn't focus. My mind was only aware of the girl in front of me and the warm, tacky liquid inside that was keeping her living. My need took over and I felt the hunger reflect in my appearance. My eyes were probably coal-black by now.

What frustrated me further was that I could not hear her thoughts. There was no warning in her mind that she would try to run or shift the air surrounding her delicious fragrance by making a sudden movement. She was totally unpredictable, and that I was not used to. If I chose to kill her, I would have no incentive to stop. I would not see any thoughts of her family or her cherished memories, or anything that would make me desire to cease the act because of my morals. I would not see her life flash before her eyes. At least if I was able to, maybe I would've thought twice about murdering an innocent human, or at the very least it might've made me direct my mind to my own family. But it was hopeless. This human was going to die at my hands, and I would be the beholder of the extraordinary chance to drink her blood in the process. Carlisle wouldn't understand, anyway. He wasn't here in this small biology room with her now; he could never imagine how unbearably irresistible her scent was. It was simply mouthwatering.

"Come with me," I mused seductively into her ear. I felt her eyes penetrating into mine and saw the cornea glaze over slightly. I knew I had her hooked; this would be easy.

I led her outside, slipping past the questioning eyes with ease, heading into the woods next to the high school. Venom pooled in my mouth as I breathed in her marvelous fragrance and backed her up against a tree. I held her gaze, as not to wake her from the trance-like state, but still fully concentrating on the thick, quickening beat pulsing in her neck and wrists.

It would soon be nonexistent.

I watched the girl's eyelids close as I slowly bent my head down towards the protruding vein in her throat. Pushing her hair away from the skin, I thought of how glorious her blood would really taste. I would have to do this slowly, as not to rush things. Drinking quickly would make the experience end far too soon.

Just as I opened my mouth, I froze. My mind seemed to get a little clearer in the last few moments. Death lingered in the air and I found that I could form a few reasonable doubts to contrast the actions I was about to take. This would wreck everything Carlisle had built up for us over the years. It could tear me away from my family; I knew that it would be a long while before I could ever look them in the eye again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

But I knew it was necessary now. I had the human cornered, alone, and willing. It made everything I desired so effortlessly simple. Even some of the strongest of us fall of the wagon sometimes, right?

My razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth plummeted through her frail skin and were met with the most spectacular taste imaginable. She did not move or scream, so I proceeded to take a drink.

I was in a state of pure ecstasy as the warm, red substance flowed into my mouth. Any thought I had previously conjured up in my head to portray how magnificent this was had been erased by the truth of the actual experience. Her blood tasted better than I could have ever imagined, and there was nothing stopping me now from draining her dry and fulfilling my burning need. I felt myself start to drain the life out of the fragile body, thinking nothing of it.

And then it happened.

Suddenly, something with incredible strength shoved into me hard, and, trying to continue drinking, my teeth jerked the wound open harshly. I broke away from my heaven-sent elixir and turned to view what had hit me. Faster than should be possible, my arm was pulled from behind me and twisted until the indestructible bone snapped inside it. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground being beaten with no mercy. I heard the figure growl with a fierce intensity and I tried to fight back as best as I could in such a painful condition. I was not finished with this human and I had no intention of sharing.

Rolling over, I kicked my challenger square in the chest and heard them fly back a couple yards. Gasping for breath and teeth bared, I crawled over to the almost-drained, unconscious human next to me and reached for her bleeding neck. Once again, I was knocked away with such a peculiar force that I knew only one vampire to have. She wasn't trying to take the girl for herself; she was trying to stop me from finishing a human off.

Weak and mad with thirst, I looked up into the furious, pitch-black eyes of Alice Cullen.


	2. Telling Carlisle

"Alice," I growled. "You can't stop me. I've already drained her halfway." She looked angrier than I'd seen her in a long time.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? YOU FED OFF OF A--" I stared at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. "Edward, we _can_ fix this, it won't be that hard. We've all gone through this before, but I don't know…I could've stopped it…" I heard my sister grunt and look down in frustration. A ferocious growl escaped me.

"Well obviously not, Alice," I mused through gritted teeth, still high in arrogance from the human blood. I hadn't tasted the sweetness of it in so many years. "You let me go this far and I was going to-" I stopped myself. Blaming my family was not going to make this horrible act go away. The seriousness of what I had just done started to sink in.

What did I just do to this innocent girl?

Alice's previously furious expression was replaced with a softer one. She was trying to make me feel better now, I could tell. But it wouldn't work. I would never forgive myself for this. I had given myself a clean slate for so long, and everything was wrecked in one day. Carlisle was not going to be happy with me.

"Edward, what do you want to do? I mean, if you leave the girl, it would be..you know." She trailed off but I knew what the next words would have been. If I left the girl the way she was, she would be turned. But I couldn't bear the thought of drinking any more. My conscious had finally taken over, replacing my thirst with guilt.

"I…" I honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't just kill this girl now, it would be unethical. But I couldn't damn her to the same life I've hated for so long. That would be going against my morals. This innocent girl didn't deserve my life. She didn't do anything. I didn't even know her, and I yet I was going to murder her one way or the other.

"No matter how much you deny it Edward, our life seems to be a better option than no life at all. Think about that. Carlisle knew that when he changed you, and you have to believe it now. This girl deserves some sort of chance." Alice sighed and I grimaced at her. She knew that I disagreed with those beliefs and she was using it against me. But I couldn't think of any other options. "You know I'm right." Yes, I was well aware of her point being correct, but I didn't want it to be.

I let out a deep breath. "We let her change then." Alice nodded in agreement.

"The others probably know something's wrong by now; they saw me leave class in a hurry. We should get the girl to Carlisle, fast. She's still unconscious, but I'm sure the pain will wake her up any second," my sister explained, glancing at the human. "Did you even know her name?"

I looked at the seemingly-lifeless form next to me. She had a rare beauty; one that was often perceived by the human eye as soft, yet fragile. It was almost old-fashioned, like the maidens back from the time when I was human. Her deep, chocolate brown hair popped against the light pale skin of her cheeks- skin that had once been rosy. That was because of my doing, of course. She looked sort of peaceful, in a way. Though I can imagine that the fate I had just bestowed upon her would be anything but peaceful. Regardless, I had never really bothered to _look _at the girl, let alone ask for her name. I was truly a horrible person. I needed to get away from everything, but it was necessary to help the human first. It would just be an unjust act upon another if I ran away before lending aid.

"No," I sighed truthfully. How could I have been so incompetent? Bloodlust surely wasn't that controlling! But I knew that with a newly-formed clarity in my head, it didn't seem to be that powerful because I wasn't experiencing it. Still, I should have had more control. Next to Carlisle, I had the most self-control (when it came to humans, that is) in the entire family. Why hadn't I been more careful?

"Well, we need to find out her whereabouts, so that this death won't be conspicuous. No doubt the police will be involved soon; teachers will start to wonder. Right now, we should probably get her home…" Alice gazed into my eyes sympathetically as I turned my head to cry an unshed tear- a tear that would never fall. I was weeping for a girl that I didn't even know, but had taken the life of anyway. What a monster I was turning out to be. This was going to be very hard.

Alice and I both knew how disappointed Carlisle would be.

-:-

I didn't look Carlisle in the eye the entire time he prepared Bella. That was the girl's name- Isabella Swan. Alice and I had found some records in the school that she had liked to be called Bella. So that's what we would call her. I would call her anything she liked; I was forever indebted to the girl for what I'd done.

"I'm a little concerned that she hasn't woken up yet," Carlisle commented in a low voice. "The pain should've been unbearable by now, leaving no room for unconsciousness. It's like she's stuck in a coma." _Stuck in a never-ending sleep, _I sighed in my head. How would I ever repay her?

"Maybe we should just let things turn out the way they may," Esme soothed. "She's harmonious enough, why disturb?" I knew she was right.

"Perhaps. Edward?" Carlisle caught my eye for the first time since I'd step foot in the house with Bella in my arms. I felt like escaping away into the forest as soon as his piercing gold eyes locked into my freshly-altered burgundy ones. What a discouragement I must have looked like in his eyes. I failed the man that I owed my life to, however much of a life it was, anyway.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Do you think you could watch over Bella here while she goes through the transformation?" I closed my eyes and grimaced. _She needs you, Edward, _he thought to me. "I don't know how much longer she will be out, and it would be nice to have one of us here to see when her humanly features change."

"Of course." I answered. He nodded.

_Thank you. I'm not angry with you, Edward. The best thing right now is for you to get over your grief and masochism and just help out._

I would try for Carlisle's sake, but forgiving my actions would take me so much longer than he would've ever been able to comprehend. He hadn't been the murderer. He wouldn't understand.

Carlisle, Esme, and on-watching Alice and Emmett walked out of the room, retreating to other parts of the house. I sat down on my couch next to the seemingly-sleeping Bella Swan, ready for a long night of screams, should she awake. It was going to be torturous.

-:-

The first day passed by and the girl was still unmoving. Every hour or so, I would check her vitals- a pulse, a breath. But they were always the same: calm and relaxed. The exact opposite of what should have been happening. The first few hours, Carlisle and I were skeptical of her changing at all. But everyone in the house could hear her heartbeat growing fainter every second, so it was obviously happening. I secretly wished that my own transformation had gone like this, but it was nothing more a selfish whim that made me feel completely ungrateful. Bella deserved to be this lucky. And with the number of horrible things that I've done in my lifetime…

I didn't.

-:-

Another guilt-filled day passed by and the human still had not stirred. I started to worry about the fact that there was a chance that she would never wake up, however slight it was. But I tried as best as I could to keep that thought away from my mind.

Walking over to the sleeping angel on my couch, I sat down and stroked her hair. The skin was almost normal temperature to me now, which basically meant that she was getting colder. I longed to see those misty, big brown eyes open once more…but they hadn't yet. Waiting for something to happen was starting to seem even more dissatisfying than not knowing what was going on in her head. But at least if I was able to do _that_, maybe we would all have some idea as to when she was going to wake up.

Setting her head on my lap, I leaned back onto the back of the sofa and closed my eyes, wishing that sleep would overcome me the way it had captured Bella.

-:-

The sun had set a day later. That was it: three days, and she hadn't woken up. No recorded transformation had ever taken more than four days. I hoped that she would finish by the end of the next day, but doubts clouded my mind. Bella still had a faint pulse and I could smell traces of blood remaining in her frail body. But I had no desire to ingest any of it. It would only repulse me further. I called for Jasper to come in and see if there had been any changes in her emotions.

"Anything?" I pleaded as he shuffled through the door.

A dreamy look passed across his face as he focused his energy on the completely-still being in my arms. I knew the answer before he had even tried. _I'm sorry, Edward. She's perfectly at peace._ He sighed and walked out of the room, not making eye contact with me. I knew that my very presence was forcing him to become just as grief-filled as I was, and that wasn't fair. But it's not like I could help it. I _could _try, however. Carlisle was right in some ways; I needed to move on, at least for Jasper's sake. I'm sure that he wasn't the only one in the house that I was influencing a mood. Alice always loathed it when I was upset, which only made me more upset that I was making her sad.

When would Bella wake up?

-:-

I had my head in my hands as Carlisle treaded into the room. His thoughts were full of sorrow and sympathy. He obviously knew that the past eight days had been the hardest on me. It didn't look like Bella would wake up, and her heart had yet to stop. It still held onto a constant beat, however weak and quiet it was. The outlook on her changing was not good. This human was clearly unordinary. Eight days, and the transformation was still continuing.

"Edward, we need to start thinking about what to do if things-" …_don't change_, he finished in his mind. I shook my head and took a long breath.

"No, Carlisle. I can't let her die, now. I chose to give her a chance to live and I am not giving up on her. She is entitled to that chance. Just give me a few more days." I had to be optimistic. It would keep me from moping again. My family was sick of it.

"Well, if you think that it will happen, than I guess I must-" Carlisle was cut off by an odd sound. It was very soft, but we both sensed it immediately. There was a change. Something was happening. We both looked questioningly toward the couch.

Bella.


	3. A Vision

Carlisle and I rushed to her side immediately. Something was happening. Was she finally waking up after eight days of transformation? She hadn't had any physical afflictions so far but maybe it would be easier on all of us if we knew what was going on.

Bella's finger twitched slightly, but her eyes remained closed.

The others rushed in to see while Carlisle listened intently for Bella's faint pulse. _There isn't really a change in her vitals, Edward_, he thought. I kneeled down next to the couch. Then what was happening to her? This female was just about the most abnormal girl I'd ever met. I couldn't read a thought in her head, the blood that ran through her veins smelled sweeter than any human's, it was taking her over a week to transform unconsciously, and she still had a heartbeat. What was with this Bella? It was almost intriguing how inconceivable her whereabouts were. She was so enigmatic that the very thought of her captured my curiosity.

"Wait," Jasper called from behind me. We all looked in his direction as he studied Bella with concentration. "She's more aware, I can feel it. I'm pretty sure she's coming back…" Everyone glanced back at the human. Then, very suddenly, I was hit with a blinding incertitude inside my head. I saw Bella on the couch in my room, next to me…

…very much awake.

She was sitting up staring at me, with a look of anger in her eyes, and a scowl on her lips. "Do you remember, now?" she said, her icy words filled with venom. I had realized that I had barely ever heard the girl's voice, but whatever it sounded like, it was music to my ears. At least she was awake.

With a furious jerk into clarity, my mind wandered back into the present. I hadn't even realized that I had been looking through Alice's mind, but the vision that had just passed through her head had seemed undoubtedly clear. Most likely it would take place any minute now. Alice and I exchanged a brief glance before she spoke up.

"Carlisle," Alice mused. " Bella's going to wake up… I'm not sure of the exact time, but she was awake, and her heart wasn't beating." I gulped at the thought. I wondered what I had done to make her look at me like that. What did she mean, _do you remember_? What was I supposed to remember? The human had barely said two words to me the day I met her in biology, only a week before. _Why did she ask you that? _I heard Alice thinking, mirroring my own thoughts. I shrugged at her, just as confused as she was. _Well anyway, __she was awake__That alone__ would make our lives a hell of a lot easier, regardless of what __she is talking about_I had to agree with my sister on that. We all wanted the girl to be conscious, because it would mean that things would be much less complicated to perceive about her. We didn't know if she was transforming at all. The strange human had been so hard to read these last couple of days.

Bella's eyes started to wince as she regained awareness. Carlisle was gone and back in a second with a cotton swab dipped in alcohol. "The strong scent should bring her around," I explained to everyone else's puzzled expressions. They had taught us about that in medical school; it was a good trick back in the fifties before all of this modern medication that was used nowadays to wake a peaceful human up from a fainting spell. Carlisle waved the cotton in front of her face, stirring up the air with its aroma around her nostrils. She tried to turn away her head in frustration. It certainly was not the most pleasant smell to wake up to after over a week of sleep and if she had any vampire senses at all yet, it would probably smell 50 times as strong.

We all watched carefully as Bella fidgeted, eyes still closed. "Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle soothed. There was no response. He sighed, ever patient. _Try getting her to __respond by movement, _Emmett suggested to me in his head. I nodded, sitting on the couch next to her. Taking her cold, dying hand in mine, I breathed in deep. She still had her frighteningly wonderful scent.

"Bella, if you can hear my voice, squeeze my hand." I knew that if she had changed in the slightest that she would have the strength. But doubt clouded my mind as I remembered how elusive and unusual this human was turning out to be. I waited.

There was a slight pressure on my hand as she attempted to squeeze it.

If I hadn't been what I am, I probably wouldn't have felt it. It wasn't a very salient gesture. But I was partly relieved, all the same. I quickly glanced at Carlisle and passed him a subtle nod. "Alright then," he directed to us. "We need to think of something to get her fully conscious. Any ideas?" I looked around the room at my family's faces. Rosalie's was confused, and I heard Emmett whisper explanations into her ear. Jasper was busy concentrating on Bella, and Alice's mind was wandering off in thought. Esme was by Carlisle's side, staring at the human with a look of concern. I tried to think of something we could do.

"Hold on a second," I interjected. Everyone turned to me as I bent down so that my face was only inches from Bella's neck. I breathed in. Feeling my burgundy eyes turn darker by the second, I waited for my senses to detect the small amount of blood that was monopolizing my thirst. The largest and most prominent amount was residing on the side of her neck that I was currently staring at, the opposite side of where I had drunken from. I turned back to the others. "We need to get her blood moving faster. Her entire system has gone into shock, no doubt, from dying so slowly. I'm pretty sure that this side of her neck is where the venom has affected the least. What do you think about trying to get it there… a little more forcefully? Just to see if that will make things speed up." I looked over at Carlisle for support. I was a little wary of his opinion, seeing that my idea was a little unorthodox, but this girl _was_ abnormal. Maybe she just needed a small push in her abnormal transformation.

To my surprise, Carlisle agreed. I could see all of the possible outcomes running through his brain. "That just might work Edward, but I'm not sure as to how we…" He paused. I looked at him with a knowing expression. I heard his thoughts. We needed to bite her once more.

"You're right Carlisle, we do need to bite her… but how will that work?" It seemed like this had never happened before, so how would any of us know what to do?

"Well, I don't think any vampire I know of has had to of been bitten twice to be turned completely," He smirked. "But Bella here has shown us that she has a very special case. It would be very fascinating to see what would happen." I knew in the back of my mind how amazingly exquisite her blood would taste dripping down the back of my throat again, but I knew that I would not have the strength to leave any left. It would be intensely difficult. I knew that Carlisle would do it, anyway.

"I think I'll be able to maneuver a clean bite; it shouldn't be that hard to keep control. Her fragrance is something different, however." How well I knew that. She was nearly irresistible, even to a vampire with hundreds of years of control, like Carlisle. But I had a strong feeling that he wouldn't harm her. That job had been accomplished by me, and I still felt horrible about it. What was I thinking? My head hung guiltily as I stared at the floor.

Jasper must have sensed my sudden mood of regret, because he came up beside me and patted me on the back. I suddenly felt a wave of determination and positive energy flowing into my head, and thanked him silently. _Just keep remembering, Edward…the past is the past and right now we have to focus on the present. _Jasper always knew how to make me feel better. What a walking cliché he was.

We hadn't realized that Carlisle had gone downstairs, and was now back up with us again, a pager in his hand. "It seems that I'm needed at the hospital, but the moment I get back, I'll bite the girl. She can wait a couple of hours…" I sighed, knowing that Carlisle would never reject an emergency call from the hospital. And he DID have a point. Bella had been in this state for over a week; surely she could wait a little while longer.

Esme kissed her husband's cheek as he proceeded to exit out the door. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett followed soon after, retreating to other parts of our home. Minutes passed by, and Esme excused herself as well, leaving Alice and I alone with the human.

"You know, Edward," Alice said to me in a soothing voice, "no one blames you for what happened. Everyone in our family is bound to mess things up sometimes, but we always find a way to fix it." I nodded at her, faking a smile to make her happy. "The police are getting suspicious though.." She looked at the ground, alternating her weight from one foot to the other. I could tell that this part of the conversation would be uncomfortable for the both of us. "The girl's dad was the police chief..and er- well we really need Bella to be awake and alert when we leave. Everything's ready to go; we've all been disenrolled from school, and Carlisle is working his last week at the hospital..and..well, Alaska is waiting, I suppose.." My expression must have shown something other than enthusiasm for the idea, because Alice came to my side and gave me a hug. "Everything's going to be fine, Edward. It's what you've been telling all of us when we've messed up, and now it's our turn to help you. The past is the past, right?" I looked at my sister for a long while before responding in barely a whisper.

"Right."


End file.
